Unfinished Business
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: Picking up where Tony and Evelyn would have been if Adrian hadn't interrupted them like he does in the series. Lol I love Evelyn & her guys :)


So this is just a little mini story about the time when Evelyn went to Tony's room and Adrian ended up interrupting them. My version is a little different, allowing them to have some fun before he gets there. Enjoy!

"He's gone. Take off your pants!" "Excuse me?" Evelyn walked over to where her lover was standing, holding the TV remote. She grabbed it out of his hand, tossing it on the bed. "My husband just left." She whirled around so her back was to him. He saw the buttons at the top of her dress begging for his touch to undo them. He grasped them as she continued. "Now we've got very little time and there's lots I'd like to accomplish." He grinned. They were so close to one another, he could smell her sweet perfume. "So you've been thinking about our last time together?" he asked. He knew she had. She turned around to face him, fiddling with his belt and zipper. "You gave me seven orgasms in one afternoon..." His pants were barely hanging onto his hips. "It is safe to say you've crossed my mind once or twice," she finished as she grasped his face and captured his lips with hers. Yes. She loved feeling his lips on hers. Other than that wonderful afternoon earlier in the week, her lips never saw any attention. His hands enveloped her beautiful face as they kissed. Breaking from the kiss, she knelt in front of him, pulling his pants off the rest of the way. His knees shook at her touch. "Now," she said as she glanced up at him with a wicked smile on her face. "For payment." She hooked her fingers around his black briefs, pulling them down to his ankles as he sprung free. "Evelyn, you don't have to..." She stopped his words as she grasped him. He shuddered. She reached her hands behind to his ass, pulling him closer to her. She eyed him once more. "Don't fall." With that she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his hardness. She tightened her lips around him and began a rhythm that was similiar to what another part of her liked to do. He grasped her head for balance. "Shit, Evelyn..." She began sucking harder, knowing she was pleasing him. He was so hard yet so soft. His skin was so velvety. Continuing to suck him, she placed her hands under his two jewels, massaging gently. He was close. She began to suck him harder, swirling her tongue around him, pulling and pushing with her tight lips, and increased her rhythm as fast as she could stand it. He gribbed her head harder. "Evelyn...I'm...gonna..." He could not finish his words as he found his release, squeezing is eyes shut. Evelyn swallowed quickly. Ugh. That was not her favorite part. But she knew it would be worth it once he came back to earth. He trembled, his knees buckling and his hands on both sides of her head. She slowed her delicious torture on him and drew back her mouth, kissing the tip gently. He was panting hard. She smiled up at him. "Oh...my...god. You are...amazing." He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up towards him. "Come here," he ordered hungrily as he kissed her roughly, his hands finding their way around the back of her head. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, discovering hers, twirling and sucking, just like she had done to him. She moaned, loving the feeling of being loved, being desired. And by a man who was so damn hot and knew how to pleasure her. He wrapped his arms around her back, squeezing tightly, her breasts pressed up against his chest. Making his way down her back, he lifted her dress just enough to slip his hand inside her panties to her ass, stroking and squeezing her. "Ahhh," she gasped, breaking the kiss. He took advantage, kissing her neck and began to tease her with his words. "You like that?" he asked, continuing to kiss her neck and suck gently. "Mmhmm," was all she could manage to say. Picking her up, he pinned her against the wall with his hips. "Yes...please," she begged. Reaching under her dress, he pulled her panties to the side and positioned himself at her entrance. He gazed into her eyes. "Ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded. Continuing to hold onto her hips, he slammed into her. "Oh...God, Tony," she moaned, gripping his shoulders. He moved his hands to her face and kissed her gently. Opening his mouth, he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan. He pulled out and thrust into her again, making her break the kiss. "Yes...Tony, more...," she pleaded as she kissed his neck and slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling the defined muscles in his back. He began a steady rhythm, pushing into her over and over. He pulled down her dress enough to reveal her bra, baby blue lace with rhinestones. Slipping his hand inside, he caressed each of her breasts, squeezing the nipple between his fingers. "You...are...so...beautiful," he managed to say between thrusts. His hands on her combined with his words were her undoing. "Yes! God, yes! Tony...ahhh." He smiled against her neck, thrusting a few more times and stilled, breathing her name. "Evelyn," he whispered as he kissed the sensitive skin on her ear. They rested against each other for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "So what do I owe you to have this priviledge?" she asked with a smile, looking up at him. He smiled. "What do you mean?" He slipped out of her, but still held her close. "Well, it's not like me to see this much action if you know what I mean." He frowned. "You mean Adrian doesn't...?" his voice trailed off. She looked down and shook her head, a little embarrassed. _Adrian is an idiot. I mean I already knew that, but now I really know for sure. _He grasped her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Well, he is an idiot. You are so gorgeous and..." He looked down at himself. "Very talented." She grinned. "Well," she began as she rubbed her breasts against him. He closed his eyes. "Ahh Evelyn." Just from her touch, he could feel his hardness returning. "I could say the same about you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He moaned in her mouth. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. They jumped apart. "Who's that?" he asked in a whisper, breathing hard. "No," she whispered. "He went to therapy." "Tony? It's Adrian," he called from behind the door. "Shit!" she whispered. She looked at him, her eyes desperate. "What do we do?" "Quick," he said. "Hide in the bathroom." She disappeared into the bathroom as he fumbled with his pants. Just then, Adrian opened the door. "Tony? You decent?" Adrian walked in to find Tony fidgeting with his belt. "Mr. Powell! I thought you were at therapy." "Well, I was on my way when I remembered how hard it is to find parking. Thought you could drive," he said, tossing him the keys. "If you like." _Thank God he didn't catch us. _"You know for a moment I thought you might have a girl in here." Tony swallowed hard. "Now why would you think that?" _Oh no. _"I thought I heard voices." "Yes, well..." he stammered. "That was...porn." _Oh my god I hope he buys that. _"You watch porn?" he asked, shocked. "Constantly," he lied. God, he was such a good liar. "Me too." Tony laughed to himself. _What the hell? "_I've got quite a collection. Happy to share if you like." "Share?" "Absolutely. What's mine is yours," Adrian offered. Tony thought back to his moments of passion that he just shared with Evelyn, making him grin. "I'll try to remember that." Tony paused. "Give me just a second, let me get my watch," he said as he disappeared into the bathroom. Taking Evelyn into his arms, he kissed her roughly, passionately. She moaned quietly as he slipped his hand behind her and squeezed her ass, causing her to moan louder. "Shhh," he whispered. "We'll finish this later," he promised, pressing his hardness into her hips, making her gasp. Grabbing his watch, he gave her another quick kiss and headed out the door. He turned back to see her hiding behind the bathroom door. Giving her a wink and a smile, he closed it behind him.


End file.
